Triaxial contact assemblies are required for use with particular ground plane electrical connectors, wherein the outer contact of the contact assembly is grounded to the ground plane of the connector. The intermediate and inner contacts of the contact assembly have printed circuit board (PCB) tails on their terminating ends. The contact assembly must mate with existing triaxial contact assemblies.
Triaxial contact assemblies heretofore known in the art have three contacts separated by dielectric insulators, and the three conductors of a triaxial cable separated by a suitable dielectric material are crimped to corresponding terminating ends of the contacts via bushings or the like.
Prior art contact assemblies of the type described have more components than is desirable; require the dielectric insulators to be bonded to outer and intermediate contacts; require all three contacts to be selectively annealed; are longer and heavier than might otherwise be desired; and require wire stripping, crimping or assembly, as the case may be, to be accomplished by the ultimate user. The triaxial contact assembly of the present invention eliminates these obvious disadvantages.